Substrate analog inhibitors of HIV protease will be designed and synthesized as chemotherapeutic agents for the treatment of human immunodeficiency virus, the causative agent of AIDS. Inhibitor development will encompass four stages: 1) size reduction and specificity studies to identify the smallest possible peptidic inhibitors, 2) dipeptide isostere synthesis to discover novel, transition-state replacements for the P-P' residues, 3) structure- activity studies addressing pharmacokinetics and bioavailability in order to optimize delivery of peptidic inhibitors to the target cells, and 4) synthesis of peptidomimetics which will capture the biologic essence of the peptidic inhibitors in a non-peptide compound. The successful development of HIV protease inhibitors described in this project is highly dependent on the collaborating projects and may lead to a new treatment for AIDS.